Who will survive?
by Moony O'Craft
Summary: Bienvenida nuestra nueva reina, y adiós a nuestro amado reino. El castillo se derrumba y ahora el milagro no puede ser cumplido. El país de las flores se quema y es por su culpa.
1. MA Survival

Saludos hermosas personas. Tenia tanto sin pasarme a publicar por aquí y esta vez es con un motivo diferente. Un fic/petición que me hicieron hace un tiempo, así que lamento la tardanza, realmente no tenia mucha inspiración pero. **_Richard Letters_**, aquí esta el fic de Irina Clockworker que me habías preguntado si haría.

**_Notas_**: Separa el fic en dos cap cortos -literalmente, son cortos- separando a si por las dos canciones en las que me tome la libertad de ambientar el fic.

La primera parte de llama :**_[Ma] Survival_**, ambientado en la canción de Mothy/Akuno_P "「Ma」 Survival - Who will Survive? - "

_**Summary**_: Bienvenida nuestra nueva reina, y adiós a nuestro amado reino. El castillo se derrumba y ahora el milagro no puede ser cumplido. El país de las flores se quema y es por su culpa.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivas compañías.

Ni Irina Clockworker ni Elluka Clockworker, o algun otro personaje nombrado en la historia me pertenece, estos son de la propiedad de Akuno_P/Mothy.

Lo único que seria mio seria la historia a continuacion, pero también es parte de Akuno_P al estar ambientada en sus canciones.

Todo esto creado sin fines de lucros por y para fans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Ma] Survival<em>**

—Oye Li Lee—la aludida voltio y vio a una de sus "compañeras" con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, no le daba buena espina— deberías tener cuidado—fue lo ultimo que escucho la rubia antes de ser empujada con total brusquedad por el acantilado a sus espalda. Un grito de desespero invadió el lugar, le siguió un sonido en seco y luego el silencio.

La chica de cabello rosado miro con cuidado sobre el acantilado, estaba a una altura considerable, dudaba que alguien pudiera salir viva de semejante caída. Tomo una piedra bastante grande y le acomodo cerca del acantilado, tenia que parecer lo mayormente posible como un accidente, un simple tropezón por parte de la chica con un trágico final. ¿Qué si se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar? Jamás, eso solo iba a ser una perdida de tiempo, era un juego de supervivencia, se los habían dicho desde el día que habían sido informadas de que serian candidatas a reinas, lamentarse de sus acciones para ganar no era una opción. Aparte la tal "Li Lee" no era para nada de su agrado.

Y en cuanto se aseguro que no había nadie cerca, se fue.

* * *

><p>—Luces cansada Milky— su voz sonó suave, casi consoladora— ¿Tienes algún problema?— la aludida la miro y solo negó con la cabeza, aunque quisiera desahogarse no era muy lógico hacerlo con la persona presente— ¿Segura? Yo se que si, inclusive se que es el mismo que el mío.<p>

— ¿Ah si?

—Claro, es este tonto juego de supervivencia, yo, yo realmente no se que más hacer. — La chica había comenzado a lamentarse— Yo no quiero matar a nadie, en mi puedes confiar, en cambio Elluka, ella esta tan convencida en ser la reina. O sea, ella no dudaría en empujarte de un acantilado.

—Me estas queriendo decir que ella—la voz de la chica sonó ligeramente asustada y su acompañante sonrió rápidamente antes de volver a una cara seria.

—Exacto, no te asuste verdad, yo no quiero seguir en esto, renunciare, te lo digo primero, es mejor que estés advertida. —Milky vio a Irina dar media vuelta y como comenzó a marcharse lentamente— Yo preferiría ahorcarme antes de que ella lo haga conmigo.

* * *

><p>—Que horror lo de Milky, ahorcarse tan brutalmente.<p>

—Lo se, Elluka— la aludida le miro curiosa animándole a continuar— ¿Por qué nos llamaron hoy?

—No, no lo se Irina, quizás al ser las únicas "sobrevivientes" por llamarnos así nos dirán algo respecto al proyecto.

—Oh— la pelirrosa camino hasta quedar frente a la rubia y la miro melancólicamente— Hermana, paremos ahora, esto no tiene sentido alguno, tú se la reina. Igual Kiril también te ha escogido.

—Irina…—la rubia solo miro a su cuñada un tanto impresionada no encontraba que decirle y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo abrazarla, la pelirrosa correspondió el gesto con una expresion entre una sonrisa y una cara de temor— Gracias, todo estará bien, yo te protegeré—apretó un mas el abrazo sonriendo— no dejare que mueras.

Fue en medio de su abrazo cuando escucharon a un tercero entrar al templo, y antes de poder separarse fue cuando lo sintió. Sintió como era clavado en su espalda un puñal de manera rápida, y de igual manera fue retirado, ella solo colapso en el lugar al momento de que la soltaron completamente mientras la persona que recién llegaba caminaba hacia ellas con calma.

Ella solo moría, de una forma que parecía rápida pero lenta a su vez, ya ni entendía como pasaba el tiempo, tampoco le interesaba saberlo, solo sabia que moría, trato de levantarse pero resbalo en el suelo estridentemente gracias a su propia sangre, y su subió su mirada para ver por ultima vez el rostro lloroso de la hermana de su prometido. Y fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro para Elluka.

Felicidades, las otras tres están muertas— el recién llegado vio el cuerpo inerte de la rubia en el suelo y luego volvió a mirar a Irina— Eres la elegida para ser la próxima MA, claro si su embarazo es exitoso, le recuerdo que el juego de supervivencia no termina nunca.

—Lo se— fue lo único que dijo la peligrosa caminando hacia el altar, una vez en el miro a su interlocutor y sonrió abiertamente— pero tenga por seguro, que será un embarazo exitoso, y por fin habrá paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>F<em>i<em>n de la primera parte.**_


	2. Catastrophe

Segunda parte del fic/pedido de **_Richard Letters_**

**_Notas_**: Separa el fic en dos cap cortos -literalmente, son cortos- separando a si por las dos canciones en las que me tome la libertad de ambientar el fic.

La segunda parte se llama parte de llama :**_Catastrophe_**, ambientado en la canción de Mothy/Akuno_P "Miracle's Whereabouts - CATASTROPHE? - "

_**Summary**_: Bienvenida nuestra nueva reina, y adiós a nuestro amado reino. El castillo se derrumba y ahora el milagro no puede ser cumplido. El país de las flores se quema y es por su culpa.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Vocaloid, ni los personajes ni las canciones me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños

* * *

><p><strong><em>Castatrophe<em>**

¡Ayudenme!.

Aquel grito resonó en todo el castillo, fuerte, desesperado casi lastimoso de escuchar, como todos los demás en el lugar. Primero resonó una explosión, luego las devastas consecuencias, el castillo se derrumbaba, el reino entraba en llamas, todo lo que ahora era de ella moría. Todo era _su_ culpa.

—Ayuden a su reina— volvió a gritar fuertemente, pero parecía que le ignoraban, solo escucho el sonido de las llamas como respuestas, todo se estaba perdiendo. —Sáquenme de aquí— la pelirrosa había comenzado a sollozar acurrucándose en una esquina de la habitación al notar que efectivamente no vendrían por ella.

—Deja de llorar niña— y fue _su_ voz lo que sonó, fuerte, cercana y totalmente burlona— Que no te queda bien.

—Cállate. Todo es tu culpa—grito fuertemente llorando aun más— todo pasa por tu culpa, yo me defendí y te hice caso. Yo no cometí ningún error

¿Segura? Mira bien, todo se derrumba, "el milagro" no se cumplirá, ni contigo ni con nadie. Tú sabes muy bien que paso.

—Basta— Irina odiaba esa voz, solo porque era igua a la de, _ella._

—El país de las flores se quema— la voz ahora canturreaba e incrementaba su burla, casi disfrutado de cada palabra.

—Dije, ¡basta!— demando la pelirrosa a la voz cerrando fuertemente los ojos, eso tenía que acabar en algún momento, aquella molesta voz se iría de su mente como muchas veces anteriores.

—Y es tu culpa.

¡Mentira! ahora yo soy MA.

—Y estas tan corrompida… Yo fui tu "Pecado" y seré siempre tu crimen.

—Vete—Su voz ya sonaba como susurros en contraste a los fuertes ruidos de la explosión y de los gritos de su gente que se escuchaban en las afueras.

—¿Y sabes lo mejor? En medio de todo tu desastre, yo regrese.

—Te odio.

—Suerte saliendo viva de esto.

—¡ELLUKA!

* * *

><p>Fin de la segunda parte y del fic. Explicare unas cosas.<p>

1) Elluka si esta muerta, o en proceso de revivir así que a quien escucha Irina es a IR. Abyss, una segunda personalidad por decirlo así malvada ocasionada por la enfermadad "HER" (Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome). Tengo otro fic pero de Elluka (Que ahora algunas partes están totalmente invalidas) donde explico que ella también la sufrió (mas exactamente que ella fue la niña de Blood-Stained switch). En fin la enfermedad da como una personalidad malvada, digamos que esa personalidad tiene la voz de Elluka y por eso Irina en un punto no sabe si es la voz o Elluka.

(Digo la voz de Elluka porque cuando Kiril -prometido de Elluka y hermano de Irina- trata de revivirla, escucha es una voz que le dice que hacer, voz que era igual a a de Elluka, y si el también tenia HER)

2) Irina luego de esto queda mal herida, sin extremidades e hinchada, por lo que cambia de cuerpo al de un gato rojo -y quedo así hasta la historia de Venomia-.

Asi que ahora si termine el fic, disculpen si son mas notas que fic. y espero de corazón que les gustes especialmente a ti Richard. Dudas comentarios, insultos lo que sea, por favor déjenlo en un review.

Bye bye.


End file.
